Just Another Day
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Everyone is going through one of the craziest days in their lives.
1. Dipper

**Chapter 1 – Dipper**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt to write a Gravity Falls humor story so please no flames.**

**Each chapter will have around two hundred words or so. I hope you enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper yawned as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

Grunkle Stan was making some pan cakes when saw him.

"Morning Knucklehead." Stan greeted.

"Morning, Grunkle Stan." He replied tiredly as took a seat in front of the toaster. "Hey, where's Mabel?"

"She woke up early, said something about meeting her friends." He answered with a shrug.

Dipper nodded in understanding and then turned to the toaster. He put two pieces of bread inside it and waited patiently.

To his surprise, nothing happened. Confused, Dipper looked inside it and groaned.

"Oh come on!" he gave the thing a light bang on the side and smiled when it started humming. "There we go!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the toaster began shaking violently.

"What the-" Dipper's jaw dropped as it floated into the air and flew out of the window, leaving the boy pale and speechless.

Grunkle Stan who missed everything that just transpired walked over to the table and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Here ya go!" he said, then noticed the horrified look on the boy's face.

"What happened to you?" he asked and then gasped. "AND WHERE'S MY TOASTER!?"

Dipper, still frozen from shock managed to lift his hand and pointed to the open window.

That was the only answer Stan needed. "It flew away, didn't it?"

Dipper nodded.

Stan sighed and sat down. "Good thing I've made pancakes."


	2. Wendy

**Chapter 2 – Wendy**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I also want to point out that not every chapter has something supernatural happening in it. Just crazy stuff! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy woke up that morning, showered, and changed her clothes before heading downstairs to greet her dad.

Moments later, Wendy walked over to the kitchen table with a plate of hot steamy waffles. Humming softly, she sat down and placed the plate in front of her before reaching out for the bottle blueberry syrup.

Wasting no time, she began squeezing the bottle so the syrup will come out, but to her surprise nothing came out. Frowning slightly, the redheaded teen shook it and tried again.

All her effort turned out fruitless in the end as nothing came out.

"Oh come on!" She got a hold of the bottle and began squeezing it hard into the plate. "Why won't it come out?"

Just then due to the pressure, the syrup burst out of the bottle covering her entirely. Her shirt, along with other parts of her body and hair were stained with sticky blue stuff. Some of it got on the table and floor too.

Wendy groaned. "Oh man, I've just showered!" Great, now she needed to wash up AGAIN! Mr. Pines won't be happy about her being late today. She looked down to her plate waffles and sighed.

It was then when she tried to stand that she realized she couldn't move from her chair.

"Huh?" she looked down and realized that somehow she was stuck to the chair!

"Okay, no problem. I can totally get this off I just gotta-" her sudden movement caused the chair to lose balance…..

"Uh-oh…." And with that, Wendy fell down on the kitchen floor with a loud grunt. She tried to stand up again, but failed. Turns out getting up with a chair stuck to your backside was a lot harder than it looked.

"Dad? Guys! I'm having a problem here! I need help." she called out, but no answer came. Where could they be at a time like this? Then the realization struck her hard. They're probably still asleep. Duh!

Sighing in frustration, she wondered out loud. "Great, now how am I gonna get out of this now?"

Just then, she heard loud footsteps coming her way and her dad's booming voice. "What's going on here?" the he paused at seeing on the floor with a chair stuck to her backside.

"Uhh…a little help?" she asked sheepishly.

"Wendy what are you doing on the floor?" he asked clueless.

"You know, just having fun." She replied sarcastically.

"Well that's a weird way to have fun," he stated, totally missing her sarcasm.

Wendy slapped her forehead at this.


	3. Mabel

**Chapter 3 – Mabel**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Here's chapter three.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Somewhere in town**_

Mabel spoke. "It was Sunday, July 15 or is it sixteen. I don't remember, but dates aren't important. Clues are important and in a case clues are like money and money is like time. Time is everything. This is Detective Mabel and I'm here to solve the case of the missing toaster."

Standing on the sidewalk, Dipper and Stan exchanged confused looks.

"What is your sister doing?" Stan whispered.

Dipper shrugged. "She's like this whenever she's in Detective mode. "

"This is Stan's first case, but to Dipper and I this is nothing new because we've seen it all, did it all. Then we saw it again and did it again." She kept going. "Then we saw some new stuff because we already seen the old stuff and the new stuff became the old stuff and so on."

"This is gonna be one of those times isn't it?" he asked him.

Dipper sighed. "Probably."

Mabel then flashed him a confident grin. "Don't worry Grunkle Stan. We're gonna find that toaster even if it takes all day! Detective Mabel is on the job!" With that said, she skidded away happily.

Stan sighed. "Oh why…."

_Twenty minutes later_

"Found anything?" she asked the two.

"Nope!"

"Not really…"

This made her frown and she huffed in annoyance. "Oh man! We've been looking for almost half an hour and we haven't found anything yet! It's not like the clue just flew away, right?"

"Mabel, the toaster is what flew away." Dipper pointed out.

Mabel froze. "Oh really?" she began stroking her chin thoughtfully. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." she then saw something at the corner of her eye.

"Dipper look!" she pointed to a trail of pink powder on the ground that has been left by something.

She bent down and put a handful of it in her mouth.

Dipper gasped. "Mabel, don't eat that! You don't even know what it is!"

"Just give me a second!" she then took some more into her mouth. The sweet sugary flavor was familiar to her, but couldn't remember what it was.

"Hey kids!" Stan called out and they turned to him. "Isn't this the candy that was supposed to banned from America?" he asked, holding the familiar pink bag of Smile Dip he found on the ground.

Dipper gawked in disbelieve and then exchanged looks with his sister who grinned sheepishly at him.

"Oops."

Moments later, Mabel was running down the street laughing hysterically with an insane look on her face.

"I'M A BANANA WIZARD!"

Grunkle Stan watched Dipper running after his sister and groaned.

"Seriously!?"


End file.
